A Play of Love
by writer411
Summary: Ash and Misty haven't talked in a while, so when Misty invites him to come watch a play her sisters are organizing, what can happen? AAML


**ok, so i'm having writer's block on my story so I decided to write another story so yeah! hope you enjoy it.**

He looked hesitant at the phone booth. "_I have to do this…but I can't…_" the 15 year old thought as he started to walk away.

"Pika!", a voice broke the boy's train of thought. Ash turned around to see his faithful companion, Pikachu, looking ready to shock some sense into him.

"Pikapi!, pikachu pi pikachupi!" (Ash! you are going to call Misty!)

"I can't do it, buddy!" Ash said with panic in his voice

"Do it or Arceus, help me i will shock you into next week!," the mouse type Pokemon replied

Ash gulped, knowing pikachu would do that to him if he didn't call Misty, he would do it. Ash has been trying to built the courage to call Misty for the past few weeks once he realized how much he missed his red-headed best friend.

He hasn't seen her since he was in the Hoenn. It's been four years since he had any contact with her. "_what if she doesn't recognizes me? What if she doesn't even want to look at me? I might not even recognize her! It's been four years!,_" he would always wonder. He had always meant to call her but time would just slip by to him.

Ash gulped and gathered his courage and marched to the phone determined to call her. He sat down at the chair provided and started dialing the familar number. As every second passed by, he would become more anxious and newvous of the thought of seeing his friend. "_I hope she picks up or all this would have been for nothing!"_ he thought as the phone rang 5 times already. It was at the seventh ring that someone picked up. But, it wasn't the person he would have thought to see in the cerulean city gym in a million years.

"GARY!?,"Ash said as his eyes widened at the thought of his old rival being in the cerulean gym. "Oh, hey Ash! What's up?", Gary replied casually as he waved to Ash.

"What are you doing at the cerulean gym?," Ash asked recovering from the shock.

"I'm here helping the sensational sisters prepare for their show next week." Gary said, unaware of how jumpy Ash has been.

"Oh, how are they anyways?," Ash asked, relaxing a bit.

"They're great! Hold on!," Gary said as he got up from the chair he was sitting on and left the screen. Ash could hear him conversing with another voice. It sounded familiar, yet unrecognizable.

"HE'S ON THE PHONE? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, GARY OAK?," a voice yelled, causing Ash to jump and yelp in surprise. Next thing he knew, a girl with long red hair and emerald eyes appeared on the screen. Ash was astonished by how beautiful she looked. "_Did i just call Misty beautiful?_" Ash thought as he kept staring at her with wide eyes.

"Ash? Earth to Ash! ASH!," Misty yelled, trying to get his attention.

As she yelled his name again, he finally snapped out of it. "Uh… hi misty… Long time no see, huh?," Ash said as he attempted a conversation and rubbed his hand on his neck.

"It sure has been, Ash Ketchum!," Misty said in an irritated tone. Ash gulped, preparing himself for the yelling he was surely to receive. He waited…and it never came.

"hehe, no worries,Ash! I bet you've been busy training right?," Misty said with a genuine smile.

Ash was shocked to say the least. He had expected to get pounded by her mallet or something. But here he was, alive and well, not one scratch on him. "yea, i have been. How are you?," he asked, wanting to catch up with her.

"I've been great. Ha! My sisters have made me the fourth sensational sister. Can you believe it?" She replied with a laugh.

He smiled as he had missed everything about her. "Really? They no longer think of you as the "runt" of the family?," Ash joked.

"Apparently not, I mean, it's like a huge honor to be one of the beautiful, talented and stylish sensational sisters!" Misty said as she mimicked exacty what her sisters have told her. Ash sweat dropped.

"Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"Never do that again" and they both bursted out laughing.

"Anyways, how's Pikachu?," Misty asked.

Pikachu, who has been quiet the whole time, decided to make an appearance. "Pikachupi! (Misty!)", he chirped as he waved his small to greet her.

Misty giggled as he chattered happily after not seeing or talking to her again.

Gary, who has been silent during the reunion, cleared his throat as politely as he could. He caught the attention of both teens as he told Misty it was time for to go back to practice.

"Ok, i'll be there in a second. I got to go Ash. Hey! How about you come to see the show?," she asked with pleading eyes.

Ash thought about it for a second and smiled

"That would be cool! I'll be there" and with that, they hung up, happy to have seen their best friend

**Well that's the first chapter. I don't know how long it will be but it will be around 10-15 chapters so yeah. R&R**


End file.
